Air movers include a rotor and a stator. Generally, an impeller shaft of the rotor extends through the stator and the rotor rotates about the stator. During movement of the rotor about the arbor, electromagnetic radiation may be generated within the system. The electromagnetic radiation may build up within the system and may interfere with performance of one or more components of the vehicle such as the radio. Attempts have been made to ground the various parts of the air mover.
Some examples of attempts to ground a fan may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,452,298; 8,183,727; and 8,314,522 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011/0050011 and 2015/0180301 the teachings of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be desirable to have motor that is grounded through the printed circuit board during installation of the printed circuit board. What is needed is one or more contact springs that grounds the motor without any additional installation steps. It would be desirable to have one or more contact springs that contacts the arbor and the printed circuit board and removes electromagnetic radiation from the system so that the electromagnetic radiation does not interfere with surrounding electrical elements.